What If
by Loves History
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers for S4x3. What if Mr Bates had followed Anna after she left the opera performance early?


**OK, so Sunday night's episode of Downton left me a complete wreck! I spent all day Monday brooding about what happened to Anna. So, I have written this short one shot so that, in my head at least, I can imagine that it didn't turn out so horrible. **

**SPOILERS FOR SERIES FOUR, EPISODE THREE. **

John looked at Anna's empty seat beside him. Something gnawed inside of him, guilt perhaps. His ire had risen to a new level that afternoon when he had seen her screaming and behaving like a giddy schoolgirl. He shouldn't have shouted at her in the way he had, like a father scolding an unruly child. Though, it wasn't her giddiness that had stirred up cold, possessive jealously from deep within him; it was Mr Green. John did not like how the valet's dark eyes lustfully roved over his wife's body every time he saw her. Green showered her with fulsome smiles, but Anna was too kind, too gracious to even consider that he could be anything other than a gentleman's gentleman.

As Dame Nellie Melba reached a crescendo in the song, John made the decision to go and apologise to Anna. He snatched up his cane and exited the ball room as swiftly as he could. Downstairs would be quiet as the entire kitchen staff had been invited to the performance; John laughed inwardly, wondering how many more changes Mr Carson would be able cope with. His cane echoed loudly in the deserted corridors, but he held it as he walked down the stairs, holding onto the handrail instead for support.

Half way down the stairs, however, he heard voices – and in particular, Anna's voice. Who was she talking to? The next moment, though, he heard a strangled cry. His knee protested fiercely as he hurtled down the steps, but he didn't care, he had to get to Anna.

He burst in the kitchen in time to see Mr Green draw back his fist and strike Anna's cheek. She crumbled to the floor, crying out in pain. Fury exploded inside of John like a keg of gunpowder. With powerful strides he reached Green before he could touch Anna again. He clamped a hand onto Green's arm and yanked him around. And, like a rampaging bull, John used his superior bulk to drive Green against the nearest wall, his back hitting it with a sickening thud.

"You bastard!" John growled.

Anna moaned weakly from where she still lay on the floor. "_John...don't..."_

Panic flickered in Green's eyes for a second, but then the predatory smirk twisting his lips morphed into a mocking one. "See, old man, even now she prefers me over you."

An uncontrollable rage surged through him. He wanted to kill Green. He wanted to see the fear in Green's eyes as he struggled for his last breath. But Anna's words pierced through the darkness like a pinprick of light. The satisfaction of killing Green would only harm Anna more. In the end, he would swing for the blaggard's murder. He could not, would not put her through that, not for a second time.

John brought his face to within inches of Green's, his features thunderous, his gaze glacial. "If you _ever _touch my wife again then I swear to God I will make you live to regret it."

Releasing Green, John turned around to help Anna up off the floor. But he had barely begun to stoop down to her when a blow landed on the side of his head. His balance wavered, his vision blurred slightly, but John was not a novice when it came to fighting. His rage was rekindled as he brought himself up to his full height, and he rammed a huge fist at Green, wiping the arrogant smirk off his face.

Green went down like a felled tree. He lay motionless on the floor, and, satisfied that he would not be getting up anytime soon, John hurried to Anna's side.

"John..." she sobbed as he engulfed her in his arms.

He gently rubbed her back, attempting to sooth her. "It's going to be all right, Anna."

"He...he...he was going to...to..." her voice broke.

Every muscle in John's body went rigid. He knew exactly what Anna was trying to say. His chest suddenly swelled with a rage he never thought was possible. Had he known that only a few minutes before, then he wasn't sure if even Anna's pleas would have stayed his hand. She began to shiver and John pulled her closer.

Dark, harrowing images invaded his mind. What if he had not come down to the kitchen? He squeezed his eyes shut. The very thought of another man touching her, harming her...violating her caused bile to rise in this throat. Anna was his wife – _his_.

John wasn't sure how long he had been holding Anna when the kitchen was filled with gasps of horror.

"My god!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed, "What on earth happened?"

"Bates!" Carson roared. "I demand an answer at once!"

"It weren't Mr Bates' fault, Mr Carson," Anna said, wriggling out of John's protective embrace. More gasps of horror followed as everyone stared at Anna's bloodied and swollen face.

John saw her hands shaking and he grasped one – to hell with decorum. She returned his grip with her own vice-like one.

"_Well_?" Mr Carson said.

"Mr Green," Anna began shakily, "He followed me down here...he...he hit me. Mr Bates saw him..."

"Well done, Mr Bates!"

"You should 'ave clobbered him harder. I would 'ave."

"_Mrs Hughes_! _Mrs Patmore_!" Carson said indignantly.

"Just because _you_ never bothered to learn the meaning chivalry, it doesn't mean no one else did," Mrs Patmore shot back at him."

His face red and getting redder, Carson snapped, "James, Alfred; pick up Mr Green and carry him into my office, while I go and speak with his lordship."

In the midst of the flurry of activity and chatter John managed to gently guide Anna outside without being seen. Once they were out of view of the back door he wound his arm around her waist, drawing her near.

"I was so frightened, John," Anna said, her voice somewhat muffled against his chest.

Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her. "He won't come near you again, Anna, I promise."

She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

John removed his arms from around her, placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped back from her. "This was not _your_ fault, Anna. So don't you dare blame yourself."

She shook her head, her eyes red raw and tear filled. "I should have listened to you..."

Sighing deeply, he cupped her face in his hand, tenderly running the pad of his thump over her lips. "I couldn't have predicted _this_ would happen, not at Downton. What matters is you're safe."

"Thank you for coming after me," she said softly, covering his hand with her own.

John regretted he had not gotten there sooner. But, if he had, Green's true character and intention might never have been exposed.

"I love you, John, so very much."

The tension in his body subsided a little. John tilted her chin then kissed her firmly but tenderly. "I love you, Anna," he breathed against her mouth.


End file.
